


Hook

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Rough [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collars, D/s relationship, Domination, Established Relationship, M/M, Merry Smutmas, Minion Mass, Season/Series 06, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer and Aaron's first Christmas together. Aaron gets him a present that can't be opened in front of Jack. 
*****Be please aware that this is part of a series but reading it is not really needed to enjoy this smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Beta** : Boffin1710 & NimueoftheNorth
> 
> For the Minion Mass/Merry Smutmas events on FB.

Spencer moved from the kitchen towards bedroom in Aaron's apartment. He finished cleaning up after a very good Christmas dinner, while Aaron had worked on getting Jack ready to spend the night at Jessica's. Jack was doing Christmas with the Brooks on Boxing Day. With Jack gone now, the apartment felt a lot emptier than it should. It was his and Aaron's first Christmas season as an actual couple despite years of being sexual with each other. They were both a little unsure of how to act and what exactly to do but Jack helped to make both of their focuses a little less intense on each other. Took some of the pressure off. 

As Spencer entered the bedroom, he saw a royal blue box with a black bow tied around it sitting on the bottom of the bed. Spencer stopped at the sight of it. In front of it was an identical but smaller box. 

Aaron had run trash down the hall to the chute that carried it out of the building. Alone in the bedroom, Spencer hesitated where he was. He reached up and touched the collar that sat under the neck of his turtleneck. He now wore it all the time when he was inside of Aaron's apartment. Jack had seen him wear it, but hadn't asked about it yet. Aaron had already prepared what he wanted to tell Jack about it given his young age. They had discussed it long and hard. Aaron was of the mind that it was no different than an engagement ring as an outward show of a claim. 

"I can see how much you want to open them," Aaron said as he stepped up behind Spencer. A hand skirted down Spencer's back, before settling around the side of his hip. 

"You already gave me so much for Christmas," Spencer pointed out. 

"Yes, but those were gifts that could be opened in front of Jack. This could not be." Aaron pushed him forward towards the bed. Spencer didn't reach out for the boxes though, he waited. "So perfect. Open the small one first." 

Spencer reached out and picked up the smaller one. It didn't shift at all when he gave it a little shake, so Spencer frowned as he opened it. Inside, nestled in tissue paper, was a silicone based lube. There was one like it in the shower that had a pump on it, but this was a squeeze bottle. 

Aaron took the lube from him and Spencer turned a little to toss the now empty box onto the chair that they usually put their dry cleaning clothes on.

"And the next," Aaron's voice was breathy with anticipation. Spencer picked it up and gave it a little shake. It had a good bit of weight to it and he could hear something big move around, despite the crinkle of tissue paper inside. He set it down to open the bow. The ribbon fell to the side as he lifted the lid. There was a lot of black tissue paper inside. Spencer pulled back the first layer but he couldn't see anything inside of it. Aaron turned the collar around on his neck before he trailed his hands back down and lifted the bottom of the turtleneck. Spencer pulled his hands from the box and raised them so that Aaron could strip the clothing from his body. Spencer had been only wearing the turtleneck, jeans, and the collar. Aaron didn't know that he wasn't wearing underwear. Presents had been opened in their pajamas and breakfast eaten in them as well. But for lunch, they had all gotten dressed. 

Spencer peeled back another layer of tissue paper as Aaron's hand slipped into the front of his jeans. The older man moaned at feeling no underwear. The other hand worked on opening up the fly of his jeans. Focusing on the box, Spencer saw something shiny nestled down into the tissue. He reached out and touched it. It was cold and blue. He wanted to turn and look at Aaron, say something about his fetish for Spencer in blue, but he was too intrigued by exactly what was inside the tissue paper. He wrapped his pointer and middle finger around the curve that he could see and lifted. As he did, he heard a click and felt something hanging off of his collar. 

What Spencer pulled out of the box, he just stared for a few seconds. It looked like a hook. At one end was a ball that was bigger than a quarter. At the other end was a metal ring. It was royal blue in color. Spencer wasn't shocked by that, the fetish was deep with Aaron. Spencer looked at the item trying to figure out what exactly it was. There was no way to hang it on the wall but it was the only thing that he could think of. Affixing it to the wall and then Aaron draping Spencer's cuffed and linked hands over it. 

"Your sexual innocence is still very arousing to me. I can feel your curiosity." Aaron pulled his hand from Spencer's pants before sweeping the jeans down his body. Spencer let them puddle there. "This." Aaron touched the ball part. "Goes." Aaron slipped his finger in between Spencer's asscheeks and pressed on his hole. "Here." 

"Oh. And this?" Spencer touched the ring. He wiggled his feet out of his jeans so that he could move freely.

"I bought a leash just for this." Aaron tugged on what was clipped to his collar. "It should be just long enough to hook your toy where it goes and then loop back up to the collar. If you move your neck at all, this will press in farther." Aaron slipped the finger pressed on his hole inside of him. He hadn't heard the snap of the lube cap so Aaron had to have twisted the lid off. "Yes?"

"Yes," Spencer said. Aaron took the hook from him and he heard the actual snap of the cap before he prepared himself for the intrusion inside of his body. He felt the ball press against him. He inhaled and forced the exhale as it pressed into him. The ball wasn't huge but he could feel it inside of him, pressing on his passage and fuck it felt good inside of him. It was light enough that he didn't even feel like it would fall out of him if Aaron let go without it being secured, but he knew that Aaron wouldn't as that could hurt him. Aaron never wanted to hurt him. There was a small click of metal on metal before he felt the hook pull up a bit as his collar was pulled down just a little. He heard the latch closing and then Aaron's hands were on his hips again. 

"You..." Aaron groaned before he laid a kiss on the back of Spencer's neck. The heat of him disappeared but Spencer didn't turn around to see where he went. He heard the sound of a zipper going down. Spencer knew what that meant but still he didn't turn, not until he heard the shutter sound of a camera. He turned to see Aaron with a digital camera in his hand. 

"AARON!" Spencer yelled, moving to grab anything to cover himself up. The box from the hook ended up on the floor. Spencer wrapped the blanket around himself and looked at Aaron in shock. Aaron had a camera that he used for taking pictures of Jack, but this wasn't that one. Spencer wrapped the blanket around himself even tighter, ignoring the way the hook was moving inside of him. He stared at Aaron who was smiling. 

"Drop it, Spencer."

"No. What are you doing taking pictures of me naked?" Spencer stepped back when Aaron took a step towards him. 

"You are beautiful. Especially wearing my collar. I found a nice camera on sale and bought it as a present for myself, with Jack getting into soccer more, a better camera is a good idea. And there are always other uses...I bought a different SD card for this kind of stuff that we'll keep in here. So please, Spencer, drop the sheet. I just want a few pictures." Aaron smiled at him and Spencer couldn't not do what he wanted. Aaron rarely bought anything for himself and the indulgence of the camera was enough of a shock that Spencer was even more inclined to do as he wanted.

"Anyone finds these and you won't see me naked for weeks." Spencer dropped the sheet but he didn't look at the camera. He looked at the curtain that was shut to keep anyone from seeing into the bedroom. He heard the click of the shutter again and couldn't help but smile. It was new and it shocked him, but Spencer knew that Aaron liked how he looked. Spencer knew he was beautiful, he just didn't care. Aaron snapped another picture as Spencer looked up at him through the fringe of his hair. 

"Come here. One last picture and we will get to the fun. Does the hook feel fine?"

"Yes." Spencer moved forward and stopped in front of Aaron. He glanced down briefly. Even with the shock of the camera and him probably scaring Aaron a little they were both still hard. 

"Down." 

Spencer dropped down to his knees carefully. The hook shifted inside of him and he gasped. It was pressing on him perfectly. Spencer reached up to pull Aaron from his pants, but his hand was slapped gently away, so he laid his hands on his thighs and looked up to see Aaron readying the camera. Spencer held the pose until the shutter sounded for the final time. 

"Now." Aaron leaned over to set the camera down but not before ejecting the SD card. He set the camera down and then dropped the card beside it. Spencer wasn't shocked to see it was blue. Aaron slipped a foot between Spencer's knees. "Spread."

Spencer spread his legs apart enough for Aaron's foot to get in there but the foot wiggle told Spencer to spread them more. He had to shift his stance a little and when he did, the hook moved just a little inside of him. Spencer couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure from the new position. Aaron stripped off his shirt and tossed it towards in the hamper. Aaron stepped in between Spencer's spread legs, working his cock out of his pants. 

"Open." Aaron's tone was full of arousal, and it had Spencer shivering. "Hands stay on your legs. Only lift them if something is wrong."

"Yes, Sir."

Aaron chuckled and before Spencer could even think about what Aaron muttered under his breath about snarky geniuses, Aaron's cock was sliding into his mouth. Spencer relaxed his throat as soon as he felt the cock head at the back. As Aaron pulled out, Spencer raised his tongue to lick the underside. Aaron set up a fast and hard pace, using Spencer's mouth. The older man's hand settled in his hair, holding just tight enough to give him enough pain that it sparked Spencer's arousal up even more. 

The pace had Spencer rocking on his knees, with the push of Aaron's cock into his mouth and then the withdrawal. The ball on the hook was rubbing inside of Spencer just right and he was delirious with pleasure. 

Aaron's hand let go of Spencer's hair and trailed down to his collar, holding him still. Spencer took just slightly too long for his brain to remember what that meant. Aaron's cock slipped to where the head was still in Spencer's mouth and he came, silently. Spencer waited for the first jet of release to hit his tongue before he swallowed. Aaron pushed his cock farther inside Spencer's mouth. The last bit went right to the back of Spencer's throat. 

Spencer didn't move as Aaron got control of himself after his orgasm. With cases, the holidays, and just being busy they hadn't been able to play like this in weeks. Spencer hadn't thought that Aaron would want to, given the holiday, but Spencer was more than willing. The leash on his collar shifted enough that the hook pressed sharply on his prostate and Spencer almost came. 

"Do you want to come, Spence?" Aaron asked as he pulled his cock free of Spencer's mouth. A thumb wiped at the corner of it. Wet was smeared on Spencer's bottom lip next. His tongue darted out to taste it and then Spencer leaned in just a little to take the thumb in his mouth, removing all trace of Aaron's release from it. Before Spencer was ready to have the thumb taken away, Aaron pulled it from his mouth. "I want words, Spence."

"No, Sir. I don't want to come."

"Could be hours before I give you the option again." 

"I know."

Aaron clasped the back of his head and pulled him up to a standing position. Aaron kissed him, chasing the taste of himself in his mouth. Spencer let the man totally dominate the kiss, feeling that place he loved getting closer and closer in his mind. 

"How do you feel about forniphilia?"

Spencer knew what that was but he'd never thought about doing it. He didn't have the muscle in his body to be a chair for Aaron, he'd not last long at all on holding his body up. Aaron knew that so he wasn't worried about that. Then he remembered that gleam in Aaron's eyes after he had opened that book that Spencer had got him. A new spy series that was getting really good reviews for a book from a first time writer. Aaron liked to read with his legs stretched out in front of him. Being a footstool sounded like it could be interesting. It was something new, a new side to his lover. Aaron was silent, letting Spencer think. He never rushed him, even when they were both aroused. It was one of the best features of Aaron. One of the things that made him fall for the older man. 

"We can try it."

"Good. Go kneel in front of the reading chair in the living room."

Spencer waited for Aaron to remove his hand before he started out of the bedroom. Spencer took his time as he kneeled in front of the chair that had been bought for him. It's where he curled up to read. Sometimes he read to Jack in the chair as well, Jack nestled in his lap. Those nights, Aaron was always up for love making. Spencer’s affection for Jack was well received by Aaron and he always showed it by making Spencer delirious with want. Those were some of the best nights, in Spencer's mind. Where their play aspect didn't come into it, Aaron's only thought was to make sure that Spencer knew he was wanted and loved. 

Aaron entered the room minutes later. He had tucked himself back in and zipped up his jeans. He was still shirtless. Aaron picked up the book from the end table and sat down in the chair. 

"Turn around."

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at his lover but did as he asked. He turned to show his back to Aaron. "Scoot back just a little. Perfect. Now get comfortable on all fours. Spread your legs apart."

Spencer did as he was asked. He moved until he found a position that he felt he could hold for a long period of time. Aaron wasn't idle as Spencer adjusted himself. He heard the man moving in the chair and getting himself situated. 

"Green when you are ready," Aaron murmured as his movement stopped. Spencer didn't answer but he did shift his arms some. He knew why they were in the living room and not the bedroom. The bedroom had hard floors and his knee wouldn't be able to take that. The living room was carpeted though and he would last longer. 

"Green," Spencer said clearly when he knew he was ready. He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't for Aaron to test the leash. The hook shifted again and Spencer closed his eyes to help him concentrate on not moving. He could feel a sweat start to break out on his skin. He bowed his head as Aaron's foot actually settled on his back followed by the second. His heels didn't dig into Spencer's back even though Spencer knew that when his feet were on the ottoman or on the couch, he always dug them in. 

Every few minutes, Aaron would shift his feet a little bit and one of his big toes would catch on the edge of the leash. The ache started in Spencer's arms first, but he’d known that it would. He didn't move though. He didn't cry out when the hook shifted inside of him. He knew exactly why Aaron wanted him facing the way that he was. Spencer's cock was aching but it was a good ache. He liked pleasing Aaron and trying pleased him a lot. He could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead, threatening to slip down his face. Spencer could hear the turning of the pages. There was a pattern to it. 

Aaron would turn a page and shift his feet, settle back down and go back to reading. Spencer closed his eyes and lost himself. All he cared about was making Aaron happy. All he wanted was to hear that tone of voice that Aaron got when he was happy with what Spencer had done. He wasn't sure that Aaron had even realized how much he'd trained Spencer to want that, to need that when they were playing. Spencer hadn't realized it until he'd started to break down the difference between Aaron when he played and when he was just being loving. 

The feet left him and Spencer pouted at the loss. Aaron shifted in the chair and Spencer heard the sound of the book being set down. He waited, not moving and breathing shallow. Fingers brushed his back as legs settled on either side of his ass. Two fingers trailed along on either side of the leash before pressing the hook inside of him more. 

"You've been perfect, Spence, I never said you had to keep quiet." Aaron's voice was pleased and it did more to make Spencer's erection harder than the press of the hook inside of him. When Aaron's hand settled on his hip and pulled him back some, to where he was resting more on his legs than his arms, Spencer gasped. He heard the click of the leash and the slight pressure on the hook dissipated. Spencer keened at the loss. He still didn't move though, even though he felt the hook being pulled out of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Your body is quaking. Is that from holding the position?"

"Yes." 

"Lean back into me," Aaron murmured as he pulled back on Spencer's shoulder. The change of position from on all fours to sitting on his ass on the floor had his muscles screaming out in relief. He gasped at the flare of not good pain but it was eased when Spencer straightened his legs out. Aaron said nothing as he stilled in that position before he drew his knees to his chest. He felt empty without the hook inside of him anymore. Aaron drew his head back to nestle at the V his legs made and ran his hands through his hair. Spencer was happy to relax for a few minutes. 

"Are you ready to try something else new?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer couldn't speak so he nodded and hoped that Aaron would take it as an answer. When he moved though he felt that the leash hadn't been fully removed from his collar. Aaron turned the collar back around and let the leash dangle down his front. It draped itself over his still very hard cock. 

"Stand up." 

It took a few seconds of trying for Spencer to even get his muscles to move the way that he wanted them to. When he stood up he opened his eyes and saw that the hook was on the floor on a towel that had a bowl of water on it as well as a rag. Aaron's hand grabbed the rag and dipped it in the water before wringing it out. The rag brushed along Spencer's shoulders first, removing the sweat from his skin. Spencer gave into the sensations of being cared for. He hummed when hands wrapped around him from behind to trail along his chest, cleaning him thoroughly. His arms were next, followed by his armpits and then his legs. Aaron stayed behind him the entire time and when Spencer's foot was tapped, Spencer braced himself on his shoulder to lift his first foot followed by his second. Spencer was ready for what he was told to do next but instead of stopping, Aaron dipped the rag back into the water and wrung it out before cleaning between Spencer's ass cheeks. 

"We are going to the couch." 

Spencer turned to go that way but stopped when he saw that it was covered in something. He turned to look at Aaron. 

"When I found the hook, I thought also that having something to cover the couch so that I don't have to clean it would be a good idea." Aaron stepped closer to Spencer and turned him around. "When we play with the hook, I want to go for longer times of wearing it versus just short fun things, so something to catch fluids is good. Today though, it's so that you can rub on the couch and not worry. Given that playing here is new and Jack's favorite spot is the couch, this can just be thrown into the wash."

Aaron set his book down on the arm of the couch before he started to work his pants open. Spencer was a little put out that when he pulled out his cock, he wasn't hard. Aaron had made the comment time and again that he could get hard just thinking about Spencer, no matter what. The older man sat down on the couch, one leg pressed along the back of the cushions and the other on the front edge of the cushions. He settled in a little before looking at Spencer. 

"Lay down between my legs on your side. Either facing the couch or the room, I'm not picky but whichever side you choose you'll be like that for a while." 

Spencer thought about it. He laid down, resting his head on Aaron's thigh when the man directed him to. He was looking out into the room. He chose that for one reason, Aaron read with his right hand, holding the book with it and then would turn the pages with his left. His left also usually ended up in Spencer's hair. As soon as Spencer stopped moving, Aaron tilted his head up a little. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron wanted of him. Then Aaron's free hand moved to trace his lips. Spencer opened his mouth at the same time that he got what Aaron wanted. Aaron fed Spencer his cock. Spencer didn't move, he didn't suck, he just closed his eyes and kept Aaron's cock warm. 

Aaron settled in and started to read. His hand buried itself in Spencer's hair and just played. Spencer settled in, feeling the low ache of pleasure through his body at being what Aaron wanted, what Aaron needed. He adjusted his jaw to be comfortable and let himself drift - between the feeling of a cock in his mouth, but not doing anything with it, just keeping it there, as well as Aaron's hands in his hair, and Aaron reading and not really paying attention to him, Spencer found that he was able to just let go. He hit a headspace that he'd never really hit before. 

Spencer didn't have to do anything. He was doing it just by being. No one else that he had to please and no one else that he had to pay attention to. Aaron would tell him if he wanted more. The only sound that Spencer paid attention to was the rustle of pages as Aaron turned them. Spencer was able to track that Aaron was focusing solely on the book because he turned pages just as fast as he did when he was normally reading for pleasure. 

There was no feeling of humiliation in the fact that Aaron wasn't paying attention to him. Spencer was happy that he was able to help Aaron relax. 

Page after page, Aaron read on and Spencer existed. Spencer felt his arousal fade a little but not enough that he wasn't still half hard. Spencer stopped keeping track of the moments by the turning of the pages of the book and instead just focused on his own relaxation and what it felt like to just be something that was keeping Aaron's cock warm. He floated like that for a while. Just existing. 

Aaron didn't even move at all. The pages didn't stop turning but slowly his cock went from flaccid to hard. There were no words spoken. Spencer could feel his own cock start to harden back to fullness. Aaron read seven more pages after his cock was fully hard inside of Spencer's mouth. Then he set the book aside. The hand in Spencer's hair tightened. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him. He could feel that hard stare on his face but he didn't open his eyes. Instead, he just breathed. A nudge of the hand on his head and Spencer turned the way Aaron wanted, it pushed Aaron's cock just a little more inside of his mouth and he had to adjust to take it all the way down. Aaron controlled his head, pulling it up and down when he wanted, the speed he wanted. When Spencer needed to breathe, the cock slipped out just enough to allow him to do that. 

"You are so boneless like this. I have never seen you this relaxed," Aaron sounded breathless, despite the fact that he hadn't moved at all. "I know what to do now to get you out of your head after hard cases when we are too tired to do anything else. Do you think you could fall asleep like this? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Spencer blinked his eyes once. He really did think that he could. 

"Good. But don't do it now. I want you to stand up and get limber. Stretch out while I slick up my cock. As soon as I am ready, I want you to sink down on my cock. Slow."

"Yes, Sir." 

Aaron smiled at him as Spencer stood up and did as Aaron asked. He made sure that his legs were up for what it seemed that Aaron wanted. Spencer even leaned over to stretch out his back some. When he straightened back up, Aaron grabbed the end of his leash, but he didn't pull him close. He just held it there. Spencer made sure that he was perfectly ready before he took the small step that made him touch Aaron's knees. The man spread his legs, his cock hard and waiting between his legs. Spencer kneed up onto the couch and held himself above Aaron's body. Aaron pulled him in by his leash, closer and down at the same time. 

Spencer braced his left hand on the back of the couch and used his right to reach behind himself. He guided Aaron's cock to his hole. Aaron jerked on the leash slightly, making Spencer look up into his eyes. Spencer didn't even hesitate as he pushed down, the head of Aaron's cock slipping inside of him, before he let go. He braced his slightly sullied hand on Aaron's shoulder, not caring if it got his skin dirty. Instead he kept his eyes locked with his lover's and waited. Aaron said slow. Aaron pulled a little more on the leash, pulling Spencer's neck down so he slid just ever so slightly a little more down on his cock. 

Aaron grinned at him wickedly before he reached out with his other hand and grabbed his hip, pulling him all the way down on the older man's cock. 

"I thought you wanted slow."

"I decided that I denied myself the feel of you wrapped around me long enough. I want you to make sure that I forget my name by the time I have spent myself in you." 

"Yes." Spencer started to raise himself up, but Aaron didn't give any slack to the leash at all. Aaron was looking down at Spencer's cock as he moved slightly up and down on his cock. Spencer had two choices, move just about two inches up and down on Aaron's cock or choke himself. He chose to move just slightly. At some point, Aaron would let him up to move more because he would get impatient. It was a test of wills, who would get needy first. 

Spencer's face was right where every single exhale happened over Aaron's own. He used that to try and make Aaron break. Aaron had taught him patience. It was back and forth who won, whether it was Aaron or Spencer who broke first. Who begged first.

The leash was tugged first, pulling Spencer into kissing range. Spencer's mouth was fucked at the same time that his hips were stilled and Aaron shifted to fuck him. Aaron's cock pulled nearly all the way out of Spencer's hole before it pushed back in as hard as Aaron could. Spencer loved this position because Aaron could fuck him hard. His runner's legs made it so each thrust was hard and fast. There were no words as Aaron fucked him just that way. Even the kiss broke because Aaron found Spencer's prostate and was hitting it on nearly every single thrust. 

The sound of the coffee table moving from behind him caused Spencer to turn to try and look, but instead of being able to, his body was jerked even closer to Aaron's. Then, they were moving down to the floor. Spencer's back crashed to the floor with a dull thud and Aaron's hand cradled his head to make sure it didn't crack off the floor. 

Aaron pushed back inside of Spencer as soon as they were both settled on the floor. Spencer wrapped his legs around his waist and tried to thrust back down on his cock with every single one of Aaron's thrusts. Spencer was close to orgasm. 

"You are going to pay for that, Spence," Aaron said as his lips trailed down the side of Spencer's cheek before settling on his shoulder. "I'll make you beg." Aaron whispered the words across his skin before he bit down, hard. Spencer felt himself start to come. That familiar ache ramped up, but before he could even attempt to say anything, Aaron's hand slipped between their bodies, gripping the base of his cock. The pressure had Spencer groaning. He knew exactly what Aaron meant by making him beg. 

"Please." Spencer had no shame when it came to getting what he wanted when it came to sex from Aaron. He'd been aroused for so long already that he was pretty sure that he'd nearly pass out when he finally came. "Please."

Aaron's hand left his cock and Spencer arched up as Aaron started to fuck him even harder. Spencer inhaled, filling his lungs with air before he could exhale, he begged again. 

"Please?" 

"That's my Spencer. Come so I can fuck you through it." Aaron covered Spencer's mouth with his own as he stroked slightly on Spencer's cock. Spencer arched and his entire body bowed as he came. He screamed and Aaron swallowed it as he kept fucking and kissing him. Spencer could feel every single thrust inside of him. He tried to grab onto the carpet but couldn't get a good hold on it. He grabbed Aaron's arms, squeezing hard. The teeth on his shoulder tightened but not enough to break skin. Aaron's body tightened in release. Spencer moved his hands to wrap around him. 

"Merry Christmas, I love you," Spencer whispered in Aaron's ear as the older man slowly sunk down onto him. Aaron raised his head a little to kiss at the skin that would surely be bruised before he kissed up Spencer's neck and nuzzled at the base of his ear. 

"Love you too, Spencer. Merry Christmas." Aaron pushed himself up to where he wasn't lying on Spencer anymore. "Let's go shower. Cuddle in bed before we fall asleep on the floor." 

Spencer laughed at the sappy look in Aaron's eyes. He knew that things had been hard, but he was happy that him being there made Aaron's life better. He'd never regret falling in love with Aaron. No matter what came.  
**The End**


End file.
